


In My Dreams

by 221bshrlocked



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreamwalker, F/M, Penetrative Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: Prompt: "I had a dream about you."
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky/reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky x reader - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up panting, you sat up and looked down, noticing how damp your tank top was. Turning to your pillow, you saw the wet patches on the case, shaking your head and getting up to change the sheets. As sleep evaded you for the rest of the night, you decided to just take a shower and cook breakfast for everyone.

Hours later, everyone walked into the kitchen and saw the mountain of food on the table.

“Wow is it someone’s birthday?” Sam was first to ask, grabbing some orange juice and the bacon with eggs before taking a seat.

“What’s going on here?” Steve looked at you finishing the fourth, maybe fifth round of pancakes and eggs.

“I couldn’t get any sleep and I was bored.” You shrugged your shoulders, failing to notice how he looked at you.

“Well in that case, please stay insomniac.” Natasha smacked your ass before taking her fair share of food. “Haha very funny. It was really odd though. Never happened to me before.” You finished placing the rest of the food on the table and sat next to Steve and Wanda.

A few minutes later and Bucky walked in with Vision, the both of them invested in whatever conversation they were having. Sitting opposite of you, you turned to say ‘good morning’ when the content of your dreams came crashing through your mind, different doors opening at once and flooding you with details of last night’s reason for your lack of sleep.

What the hell?

You kept on staring at him the entire morning, not even bothering with subtlety. As everyone cleaned their plates and left, you were left with Steve and Bucky who just didn’t know when to stop eating.

“Okay what is it? Is there something on my face?” Bucky threw his fork on the plate, the sound ringing in your ears and snapping you out of your haze.

“Hmm?” You kept on staring at him, a frown taking over your features.

“Why the fuck have you been staring at me all morning?” He pushed his chair back and crossed his arms, making your frown grow and your eyebrows to furrow.

You narrowed your eyes at him, taking a large bite off of your pancakes before talking, “I hag a dwewhgm abuutw yuu-”

“Did no one ever tell you it’s rude to talk with your mouth full?” He shook his head and turned to Steve, noticing him raise his hands in a ‘I don’t want to get involved’ sort of way.

Swallowing the rest of the food, you kept on glaring at him. “I said… **I had a dream about you**.”

Whatever Bucky thought you said, that was certainly the last thing that came to mind. “Pardon?” He blinked a few times, and you noticed how Steve sensed where this conversation was going.

Without skipping a beat, you pushed the plate of food away from you and explained.

“You almost grabbed his hand but the door flew off. The fall was- excruciating. They didn’t even bother treating your injuries before they took you away. They just pulled you through the snow, your body numb from the loss of blood and the cold surrounding you.”

This was the downfall of your mutation. Once your mind recollected the dreams of the person, there were no inhibitions. No filtering. You merely said what you saw.

Opening your eyes, you saw the look he had on his face and you didn’t quite put it together.

“Did you tell her about my nightmares?” Bucky asked Steve as calmly as possible.

“I swear no I- she…”

“O my god Bucky I’m so sorry. I- shit I didn’t mean to just…when I start remembering the- god I’m an idiot I shouldn’t have said anything.” You tried to explain and noticed how his features softened a bit, realizing you weren’t able to control your thoughts.

“Maybe you guys should talk this over.” Steve picked up his plate and walked away, leaving the two of you staring at each other.

“I’m really sorry Buck I don’t know what came over me.” You didn’t know what to say after that.

“Was it on purpose?”

“Oh god no no I never- Jesus I would never do that to anyone without their permission. I just…this is the first time this happened. I think, and I hate to say this but, it may have been because of how intense it was…for you I mean. Because it was a particularly bad nightmare that my brain couldn’t uhh…” You couldn’t find the right words to tell him.

“This ability, there are pros and cons to it. Before I came here, I had someone train me how to shut my mind off when I’m asleep so this doesn’t happen. Build walls around it you know. It took a long time but I got the hang of it. But yesterday was something I never experienced before. It was like the doorways in my head unlocked at once and I had no control over it. Gosh I know this is a horrible excuse but please you have to believe me. I would never breach your, or anyone’s, privacy. It’s not my place to do that.” You saw his shoulders relax completely as you kept on rambling.

After a while, he picked up his fork and just looked at you.

“It’s alright Y/N I believe you. In all honesty, I should be the one apologizing. Steve told me you got no sleep and I’m assuming that was because of me.”

“Oh jeez no please don’t ever apologize for that. It’s not your fault.” He gave a small chuckle, your heart breaking because of what he thought of himself and what he had to deal with.

“Bucky I mean it. None of it was your fault.” He looked up at you and you both knew you weren’t talking about your lack of sleep. Silently nodding at you, you both finished your breakfast without another word and went your separate ways.

The rest of the day went by slowly, with you training with Natasha and Steve and stealing glances at Bucky every once in awhile. Hours later, you bid everyone good night after the movie ended and walked to your room, stretching your ligaments like you did everyday and spending an hour clearing your mind to avoid walking into any other dream.

But no yoga in the world prepared you for the night ahead.

Just like before, you woke up panting and sweating, banging your head on your bed because there was no way this was happening again. You’d never blame him or bring it up again but this was beginning to bother you. You can’t keep getting into his mind.

Maybe you should call the professor again, see if he can help you out with this problem.

Spending the rest of the night doing absolutely nothing, you skipped breakfast and waited until it was time for your training session. Before you left your room, you got a message from Natasha telling you she went on a mission with Steve so your sparring partner changed for the day. Not bothering to ask who it was, you walked to the gym and saw that everyone was in a different corner.

There was this nagging in the back of your head bothering you but nothing. You couldn’t figure out what it was. And it was beginning to piss you off.

You shook your head and turned around when you heard your voice getting called, a rush of adrenaline coursing through you when you realized who your partner is.

“Looks like you’re with me today.” Bucky threw his stuff on the floor and pointed to the mat, motioning for you walk ahead.

“Fuck!!” You yelled, not at him necessarily, but at this whole situation. He had you pinned beneath him, again, for the tenth fucking time. Trying to get your wrists out of his grasp, you looked into his eyes and stopped breathing.

There it was again. That feeling in the pit of your stomach.

This was familiar.

“I don’t know about you doll but, your form is shit.” He laughed when you tried to move him but he didn’t budge.

“I swear this never happens.” You retorted rather harshly at him.

“I know. I watch you with Steve and he rarely gets the upper hand on you. What’s the matter?” He gave you a smirk, his bangs tickling your cheeks from how close he was to you.

“You watch me with Steve?” For some odd reason, that was the only thing you heard from his comment. And it seemed to do the trick, his smile faltering and his hands immediately letting go of yours.

“Session’s over. You did good.” He stood up, grabbed his water bottle and walked away, your head still in a haze from what just happened. By the time you looked up, he was nowhere to be found.

“This just keeps getting better and better.” Sighing in annoyance, you snatched your towel and bag off the floor and walked to the shower. No one ever used the one here and it was much bigger than yours.

No sooner than you opened the door did you stop dead in your tracks, the sight in front of you bringing back the memories of the dream, or rather, dreams, of the previous two nights. Your hand twitched, the string of events playing out like a movie in your mind.

You froze. You didn’t know what to do. Your mind was thinking ‘run away’ but your legs were thinking ‘no stay.’

It wasn’t until Bucky heard fidgeting behind him that he turned around and saw you. You kept on staring at him, your eyes never looking away from his oceanic ones for a second.

“Somethin’ I can help you with doll?”

_Doll._

“ **I had a dream about you!?** ” You blurted out, your hesitation making you hate everything about this situation.

Your breathing picked up, the sound of your heartbeat making Bucky realize this was not a joke.

“Hey hey are you alright?” He grabbed his towel and covered himself, taking a step closer to you.

“NO!” Your hands were shaking at this point, your brain going into override from seeing the dream unfold in front of you.

Dropping your things, you sprinted out of the gym and headed to your room, trying to control your thoughts but failing. 

All you could see is Bucky’s dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

_“ **I had a dream about you!?** ” You blurted out, your hesitation making you hate everything about this situation._

_Your breathing picked up, the sound of your heartbeat making you Bucky realize this was not a joke._

_“Hey hey are you alright?” He grabbed his towel and covered himself, taking a step closer to you._

_“NO!” Your hands were shaking at this point, your brain going into override from seeing your dream unfold in front of you._

_Dropping your things, you sprinted out of the gym and headed to your room, trying to control your thoughts but failing._

_All you could see is Bucky’s dreams._

Locking the door, you clutched at your heart in attempt to calm your breathing. As hard as you tried, the images didn’t stop flashing before your eyes, replaying in your head over and over again. No wonder you woke up sweating for the past few nights.

Is that why he was angry when you said you saw his dreams? They were just dreams though. He can’t really control what he dreams about.

But the subconscious was based on what you actively think about everyday. Right?

As your skin grew hotter, you walked to the bathroom, stripping your clothes on your way and attempting to think about something that had nothing to do with Bucky.

But those shoulders though. No stop. Don’t think about him.

Stepping under the water, you shut your eyes and couldn’t help but think about what this implied. Did he imagine this often? He never said anything, let alone act on his emotions. He always seemed so unaffected by you.

Come to think of it, you always did feel like he was watching you more than the others. No but that couldn’t be it. Could it?

Too busy trying to make sense of everything, you didn’t hear the door of the bathroom open until a cold rush of air hit your skin.

Neither of you said anything, waiting until the other took control. Bucky somehow managed to keep his eyes on your face. He shouldn’t be here. He had no right to be here. No person in their right mind would do this. Besides the fact that it was incredibly inappropriate, you never showed any sign that this would be fine. That you’re interested.

But he just couldn’t stop himself. The way you felt beneath him. The way you looked at him. He just wanted to feel it again.

You saw the battle he was having in his eyes. You knew what he was thinking without even looking inside his head. A part of him told him this was wrong. That you’ll kick him out because he was your teammate and this just doesn’t happen. But the way the plates of his arms shifted made you realize how much he wanted to touch you. How much he was trying to control himself. How much he was craving you.

“Why are you here?”

“Tell me to leave and I’ll leave.” He responded immediately, taking a step forward and maintaining eye contact with you. Your back hit the tile wall, hissing when the cold reached past your skin and made you shiver.

“I didn’t say that. I asked why you’re here.”

“I- I thought that you- when you saw what I-” He stepped backwards again, understanding that this was a bad idea.

“When I saw what you were dreaming of.” Your hands reached out and grabbed his, pulling him towards you until you felt heat radiating off of him. He locked you between his arms, his face mere centimeters away from your own. You were first to move again. Reaching for the hair tickling your cheeks, you twirled the few strands between your fingers and smiled. “When I saw what you did to me.” You pulled him down closer to you, turning his head until your lips brushed the shell of his ear. “What I did to you.”

He couldn’t take it anymore. Bringing his body flush to yours, he kissed you just like he dreamt. Except your lips were so much softer than he thought, your tongue like silk swirling around his. He didn’t want to stop kissing you. Your lips molded around his like you were meant to be.

Reluctantly pulling away, he shut his eyes tightly, knowing very well that one look at you will make him act without thinking.

“Tell me.” He licked the water rolling down your neck, biting and almost smiling when he saw goosebumps erupt on your skin.

“What?” You gasped when you felt his teeth bite down near your clavicle.

“Tell me to stop and I’ll stop.”

“D-don’t stop. Oh god please don’t stop.” You grabbed at his skin, wanting to show him how much you he was affecting you.

“I can’t promise to control myself doll.” He nudged your cheek with his nose, his chest heaving from how intimate everything felt all of a sudden. Taking him by the nape of his neck, you pulled him down and bit his lower lip, smiling when you felt him shake in your arms.

“Don’t hold back Buck.”

Before his name left your lips, you felt your nipples pebble as the coolness of the wall stung you. Not wasting another moment, he pushed your legs apart with his foot, pumping his hard cock a few times before guiding himself past your hot core.

Bucky wrapped his metal fingers around your throat, throwing your head back until he was able to kiss you. Feeling you clench around him made him want to stay in this moment forever. “I promise…I promise I’ll take my time with you. Worship you…kiss every inch of you. Mark you so everyone knows you’re mine- ffuck you’re so tight baby relax for me…but right now, I need to fuck you. Will you let me do that Y/N? Will you let me fuck this pretty little pussy?” He kissed down your neck until he felt your muscles ease around him.

“Fuck me like you own me James.” You whispered through the bliss, your voice barely audible.

Wrapping his other arm around your navel, he set a relentless pace, driving in and out of you with astonishing passion. “B-bucky oh gah ahh yes James fuck oh fuck-” You were moaning mess, the memories of the dreams coming back with every thrust of his hips.

“Better than any dream darlin’. Shit you’re takin my cock so well Y/N.” He kept on whispering filthy things in your ears, and you were sure you could feel the blood rushing in your veins, not knowing if it was because of the hot water hitting you or Bucky’s forcefulness all of a sudden.

It was suddenly all too much to handle. Your orgasm approached you faster than you thought possible and part of you was sure it was because you saw his dreams. From the way he fucked you against the wall to the many orgasms he owned with just his fingers.

God those fingers. They could play you like a violin. And somehow in that moment, it was like you were connected in more than one way because the next thing you felt were his cold digits flicking your clit a few times. You were sure you would have fallen to the floor if he wasn’t supporting you.

“Fuck baby you’re getting tighter and tighter for me…shit Y/N-” Your walls clenched around him and he almost lost it in that moment.

Pulling out, he turned you around once more and attacked your mouth. As he lowered the two of you to the floor, you couldn’t help but appreciate his lean form. From the rough ridges of his biceps to the smooth abdominal muscles. Following his happy trail, you finally took a good look at his cock, the head painfully red and engorged, hitting his navel.

And it was so hot. Just thinking that he was inside of you seconds ago.

Laying kisses down your neck, he grasped his cock once more and slowly slid inside of you. If it was possible for him to stay like that forever, he could have.

Intertwining his hands with your own, he pulled them above your head and started moving slower than earlier, wanting to feel every inch of you. Wanting to touch and kiss and own every part of your body.

And it occurred to him in that moment that this was different. He was never one to stay quiet for this long. He loved to whisper dirty things to his lovers. But with you, he just didn’t need to. Your moans were enough for him. And from the sounds of it, he was doing just fine pleasuring you.

He felt you pulsating around him again, studying the way your eyes twitched even when they were shut and loving the small breaths you took every time you felt him nudge that sweet spot of yours.

“You close doll?”

“Y-yes Buck…” You managed to reply back, wincing when he started grinding his hips against your bundle of nerves.

“No wait- I…cum with me Bucky… wanna feel you! Shit baby I’m so close-” You wanted to tell him. You wanted to let him know how much pleasure it would bring you if you felt his hot cum seeping out of you as you reached your climax. You wanted to feel him hot and deep between your lips because he was such a perfect fit.

But you just couldn’t find the words.

Wrapping his arms around your form, he sat on his knees and pulled you towards him, his cock still buried deep inside you.

“Ride me darlin’. Take what you want. Anything you want.” You rolled your hips, loving the way he was giving you his full, undivided attention. Trailing his hands up your torso, he brushed your nipples before holding your neck and pulling you down for a breathtaking kiss.

This man.

“Christ you’re so beautiful. Fill me up so good baby..you gonna cum for me James? Please- feel so good. So perfect.”

You would have thought he’d be more vocal but Bucky was a man full of surprises. He’d regret it later for being rough but he just wanted to mark you. His hands grabbed your hips, his own stuttering before you felt his cock twitch inside you and coat your walls with long, hot spurts of cum.

“Hmmmph-” You nuzzled into his neck, feeling him bite down on your shoulders again before completely stopping.

You were both content with the way your limbs seemed to wrap around the other’s, but once he noticed your shivering form, he stood up on shaky legs and stepped away from the cold water. Grabbing some towels, he walked to the bedroom and laid you on your bed, drying every inch of you before he kissed your forehead. He was about to step away, afraid you don’t want him anymore, when you lazily pulled on his fingers and shook your head.

“Stay. Please.” He sensed your body relaxing once you felt him lay inches from you.

“Did I meet your expectations?” You smiled into his neck and moved closer to him.

“Hmmm.” He chuckled when he saw the blush on your cheeks and neck. After all of what you just did, you still managed to shy away from a compliment.

But the warmth was gone as soon as it engulfed you. Your eyes opened wide open once the cold water hit your skin, making you yelp and shut it off instantly before stepping away to try and have some control over yourself.

“I am so fucked!”


	3. Chapter 3

It became like a second nature and as much as you hated to admit it, you were enjoying it. The feeling of waking up breathless, oxytocin flooding your nerve synapses and clothes clinging to your body like skin. You knew why you woke up. You were aware of what happened in his dreams, now more than ever.

And it felt good. So so good.

He pretends nothing happened, as if you weren’t there in his dreams obeying his every command. At first, you thought he never said anything because he wasn’t ready. But then he got more flirty and you knew, you just knew he was fucking you a million different ways every time he spoke to you.

So you made it your mission to get him to talk. Well, hopefully do more than talk.

Looking at the clock, you sighed at the ungodly hour he kept on walking you up at. These fucking dreams wee getting more intense as the days went by. Not that you were complaining. You kicked the covers and made your way to the kitchen, hoping Sam didn’t finish the orange juice. Sighing in relief, you poured yourself some juice, smiling and pouring the rest of the liquid in another cup.

“Guess I’m not the only one in need of a cold drink…” You turned around and handed the cup to Bucky, the confused look on his face too adorable to ignore. “How did you know it was me?” He took a sip and leaned on the counter, shamelessly taking in your sweaty clothes before holding your gaze once more.

“Your thoughts are loud.” Chugging the rest of the drink, you threw the cup in the sink and walked back to him.

“My- my thoughts?” In all your life, you would have never guessed you’d ever see Bucky speechless.

“You know, the ones that keep you up at night.” He caught onto what you were saying, blushing profusely before beginning to apologize. “I mean, this is all your fault.” You pulled on your wet tank top, smiling when he blinked rapidly.

“I- doll I didn’t mean t-”

“I guess it’s fair,” you stepped closer to him, eyes taking in his broad shoulders and perky nipples, “since this seems to be my fault.” You didn’t give him a chance to react, hand trailing down his chest before going past his sweatpants and wrapping your fingers around his hard cock, your thumb rubbing at his head.

“Uhhh- gah nghhhh fuck oh god-” Bucky couldn’t control his moans even if he tried, not when your warm hands felt amazing pumping him. He kept his arms on his side, fists clenching and unclenching the harder you grasped him. You licked your lips before leaning forward and kissing his flushed chest, licking around his nipples and biting just his jaw. Bucky was close to losing it, head falling forward and resting on your shoulders before gripping your waist.

He looked beautiful coming undone and you barely even touched him. You bit his earlobe before kissing his neck and feeling the stubble rub against your lips. The faster you pumped him, the louder he got and you knew someone would catch you at the rate you were going.

“D-doll I…” His voice was wrecked, whining when you pulled your hand out and pulled on his pants. He followed you without hesitation, panting in excitement when you went straight to his room and shut the door. He was about to ask you if you were sure you wanted this when you slammed him against the door and kissed him, palming his cock through his pants and earning a moan from him. He pulled away and pulling on your clothes, motioning for you to take your pants off. You obliged, proud of the effect you had on him. He licked his lips and was about to kiss you again when you shook your head and took his hands, walking to the bed and pushing him down until he laid on it.

Grabbing his sweatpants, you pulled on them until they were off, throwing them on the floor before winking at him. You walked around the bed and laid next to him, half straddling one of his thighs just to make him feel how wet you were. He groaned when he felt your wet core hit his skin, about to say something when he saw you leaning down and take him in your mouth, swirling your tongue expertly around the tip before spitting on your hands and continuing your earlier ministrations.

Bucky wrapped his arms around you before pulling you closer, lips searching yours and sighing when he finally felt your soft tongue dart out and swirl around his tongue.

“Is this what you wanted Buck?” You nipped at his neck again, marvelling at how sensitive he was. “This what you been dreaming of every night?”

He was cursing under his breath, eyes shut at how almost painful the pleasure was. “Been waking up to your dreams every night James. Leaving me so fucking horny. Feel what you do to me baby. Feel how wet you make me.” You rubbed yourself against his thigh, chuckling when his breaths came in quicker and his hand tightened around your waist.

“Fuck darling you’re- ah shit shit don’t stop…please don’t stop..” He nuzzled into your neck, your scent driving him insane.

“Tell me what you want James. I’ll give you anything you ask for.” You sucked on his neck, licking the bright red skin before moaning into his ears. When he didn’t say anything, you slowed down, curling your thumb on his tip before massaging his balls.

“Don’t be shy Buck…I already know what you wanna do to me. Just tell me baby let me hear you say it.” His breath caught in his throat, attempting to form words but getting sidetracked when your nails dug into his thighs.

“I- I want..can I taste you?” There it was again. You were genuinely surprised at how embarrassed he was. Here was a man that could have anyone on their knees and yet, he was still politely asking you.

“Whatever you want Buck.” You gave him a quick peck on the lips before laying on your back. When he didn’t move, you looked at him quizzically. “I- I want you to ride my face doll. Wanna feel you rubbing that sweet little pussy on my face.”

There he was.

“Sure thing Buck.” You waited until he laid flat before straddling his shoulders, your legs resting next to head. He wasted no time pulling you closer to his face, tongue darting out and licking between your wet lips. “Fuck James your mouth feels so good- ahhh god so hot baby..”

“Move your hips sweetheart. Fuck my face.” He spoke between kissing your thighs, lightly nipping at your skin before taking your clit between his lips and sucking on it aggressively.

“James unghhh ohh ahh f- I’m…god I’m gonna come ahhh haa-” You fell forward, face contorting in pleasure when he continued licking and sucking, his metal arm wrapping around your navel and pulling you closer. When he felt you shaking above him, he slowed down, kissing you quickly before pushing up from behind you.

“Taste so fucking sweet doll. Like honey.” He turned you around and attacked your nipples, biting one until it pebbled in his mouth while his fingers kept pinching the other one. “What- what else do you want Buck?” You finally managed to ask, pulling on his hair when he let go with a loud pop.

“Y/N you don’t have to- I don’t wanna take advantage of you.” He swallowed the lump in his throat, avoiding looking at you when he thought of what he wanted.

“Buck…if you wanted to fuck me up against the wall, all you had to do is ask.” His eyes shot to you, thoughts getting a little hazy when he saw how serious you were. He said nothing, mostly because he didn’t know what he should say. You sighed, pushing him down on the mattress before straddling him and pulling him in for a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around you, groaning when he felt you grind against his cock. You pushed away and leaned over to whisper in his ears, “you can have me anyway you want sergeant.” The words went straight to his dick, the shy demeanor washing away as he stood up with you in his arms. Bucky took long strides before you felt your back hit the cold wall, knocking the breath out of you. He pushed you harder against the wall, holding your thighs and teasing your entrance a few times before thrusting in slowly.

You crossed your arms over his shoulders, moaning into the kiss and focusing on feeling him sliding in and out of you. And then it hit you.

Not only were you turned on by how strong he was, and how he was carrying you as if you weighed nothing, but so was Bucky. He was getting off from manhandling you.

Neither of you said anything, lips smashing together and grunts resonating through the room like you were both deprived for so long. You recalled his dreams, loving how he was slowly opening up to you and remembering what he wanted to do with his metal fingers. When your head fell back and looked past Bucky, you gasped, the mirror on the opposite side of the room giving you a perfect view of his backside. From the way his muscles flexed across his back to his round ass pushing into you, you were close to coming just looking at him.

He kept on cursing in your ears, telling you how good you felt around his cock and how hot your walls felt when you clenched around him. Bucky suddenly pushed off the wall, walking back to his bed and laying on his back, dick still throbbing deep inside you and hitting the right spots. You said nothing, nuzzling into his neck and screaming his name as soon as he started fucking up into you. At some point, you felt his metal hand squeeze your ass but pulled away immediately, opting to just holding onto your shoulders. He raised his head and tugged on your nipple, sucking and biting and licking harder every time you moaned his name.

“I’m so close James…so fucking close baby. Feels so good..come on sergeant I wanna feel you for days.”

He couldn’t keep quiet anymore, wrapping his arm around your back and pulling you closer to his body. The sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room, the sheer filth of it all driving you over the edge, your hands pulling hard on his hair and screaming his name over and over again.

“Fuuuck baby doll…your cunt feels so good- shit shit ahh fuck I’m c-coming-” His hips faltered, fucking up into you a few more times before he felt you pull off of him. He was so close, so fucking close to coming when you pulled away. But then he saw you kneel in front of him and take him in your mouth, sucking hard on the tip and jerking off the rest of his cock, your hands rubbing his balls aggressively and humming when you felt him flex under you. As soon as he felt your tongue circling the tip, he came down your throat, grunting and cursing when you didn’t stop.

When you felt his hands tap your shoulder, you pulled off with a pop, giving him a last lick and smiling at how spent he looked.

You trailed up his body, nibbling and kissing his pecs before finally settling beside him.

“So…did I meet your expectations?”

“Fuck…no darlin- you shattered them.” Bucky was still panting, smiling when he felt you laugh in his arms.

You gave him a few minutes to get himself together, drawing patterns on his chest and kissing his cheek occasionally.

“Was I any good?” He asked reluctantly, shyly turning to you.

“Nobody has ever fucked me like you just did.” He felt relieved at your words, frowning as soon as you whispered ‘but.’

You scooted closer to him, your lips brushing the shell of his ears.

“I just wish you used your metal hand…I remember waking up so fucking wet three nights ago when you fingered me with those shiny fingers of yours.” You winked at him, laughing when you felt his dick slowly harden against your thighs. The sound of the plates shifting on his arm was the only warning you had before he rolled on top of you.

“Honey, you don’t even know the half of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, I'm just moving things over from tumblr. Feel free to come and say hi. I'm 221bshrlocked on there as well.


End file.
